The One And Only
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Kagome saw Inuyasha talking to Kikyo and the two were hugging each other! What will happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? InuyashaKikyo, InuyashaKagome (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha: The One And Only

notes: don't owe Inuyasha! This is gonna be a short story! Here it is....

"Where did Inuyasha ran off too?" Kagome asked as she was in the feudal Japan talking with Sango and Miroku, "his probably somewhere in the forest," Sango replied as Miroku nodded. Kagome sighed, "his always wondering off on his own. That baka," she said as she went after him, "do you think we should go after them?" Sango asked looking at Miroku.

Miroku shook his head, "we'll go after them in like thirty minutes if they don't come back," he said with a smile as Sango turned away to hide her blushed. In Inuyasha's place, where is that smell coming from? I'm sure that it's Kikyo's smell! Inuyasha thought as he looked around. "Inuyasha," a voice said softly as Inuyasha looked and saw that it was Kikyo, "Kikyo! I've missed you so much!" He cried as he ran towards her.

Kikyo smiled sadly, "I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore," she said as Inuyasha blinked. "Don't say that! We could be together somehow!" He cried shocked, Kikyo shook her head. "I'm dead Inuyasha, how can you fall in love with me after what I've did to you?" She asked, "I already forgiven you since it was Naraku's fault in the first place," Inuyasha replied as he hugged Kikyo tightly.

"This isn't right at all," Kikyo said slowly, "why can't be?!" Inuyasha asked angrily staring at her eyes. "That girl is here," Kikyo said quietly as Inuyasha looked behind him, "she's not..." he didn't finished cause Kagome appeared from behind a tree. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo but was gone already, Inuyasha looked back at Kagome as the two stared at each other sadly.

Kagome shook her head as she ran out off the forest, I shouldn't have went looking for him! What have I've done?! She thought as she ran into Inuyasha's forest to go home into the well. (A/N: i know it's like the episode of Kikyo's kiss and Kagome's voice, I think but it isn't). Inuyasha sighed as he went back to Sango and Miroku, "where's Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly. "She went back home," Inuyasha said as he went to sit down by himself.

"Why?" Sango asked shocked, "leave him be. We'll find out later," Miroku said as Sango looked at him and nodded.

tbc...

me: short, but that's what i said in the beginning anyway....

Sango: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kagome: review and update!


	2. Thinking About You

Chapter 2- Thinking About You

notes: don't owe Inuyasha! Here's the next chapter...

"Kagome, is everything all right?" Ayumi asked worriedly as Kagome and her friends were eating at a restaurant. Kagome shook her head, "there's this guy that I've met..." she began as her friends gaped at her. "Your seeing somebody than Hojo?!" The three girls asked shocked, "well, not really...we just had a huge fight cause I've seen the guy with his ex-girlfriend," Kagome explained. "Than he must love the other girl instead of you Kagome," Eri said, Kagome shook her head.

"We don't love each other," she explained. "What?! If your jealous cause this guy saw his ex-girlfriend than you must be in love with him!" Yuka cried, "that's impossible! His stubborn, a jerk, doesn't have manners at all and his a real slob," Kagome said angrily. Ayumi smirked, "what now?" Kagome asked angrily as she looked at her. "Your falling for the guy," she said, "ew! No way!" Kagome cried shaking her head quickly.

The other two girls snickered, "admit it Kagome. His probably good for yea if his protecting you," Yuka said. Kagome sighed, "but I don't want to go back cause of his ex-girlfriend," she said. "Try to go back and make up with him," Eri said smiling, Kagome nodded with a smile. "I'll try that," she said as she left her friends and went home that day, back in Feudal Japan.

"Is everything all right Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the two were sitting on a bench together, "I keep thinking about Kikyo instead of Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly. "Just follow your heart Inuyasha, it will make the right choice," Sango said with a smile, "I guess your right," Inuyasha said looking up in the sky. Sango looked at him, "just make the right decision," she said as she got up and went to go and look for Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, what should I do? He thought as he went back to his forest so he could go back to Kagome's time period.

tbc...

me: short, i know

Inuyasha: the next chapter is the final chapter

Kagome: we'll be onto the next chaper soon

Sango: review and update!


	3. I Love You

Chapter 3- I Love You

notes: don't owe Inuyasha! Here's the last and final chapter....

Inuyasha sighed as he waited for Kagome by the well to go and apologize for what he did to Kikyo, but he was so excited to see her again that he wasn't thinking straight that Kagome might actually have feelings for him! Inuyasha groaned as he waited for Kagome sitting on the ground, I totally screwed up big time! Kikyo might be dead, but Kagome is still jealous of me and Kikyo?! I know it's been long since me and Kikyo were together, but what should I do now? Inuyasha thought worriedly.

Just than a light shown up from the well as Inuyasha looked behind and saw Kagome coming out from the well, "Kagome!" Inuyasha cried surprised as Kagome looked and saw Inuyasha staring at her. "Inuyasha," Kagome said softly as the two walked along the forest side-by-side, "Kagome, I'm sorry about what you've seen between me and Kikyo in the forest," Inuyasha began as Kagome looked at him.

"I know that you've still love Kikyo, Inuyasha. But I also love you no matter what happens between you two," Kagome said with a smile. "Really?" Inuyasha asked surprised as Kagome nodded, the two looked at each other and were suddenly locked with each other as they kissed under the sun. "Ain't that sweet?!" A voice asked suddenly as the two looked to see who it was, "Miroku?! Were you spying on us all this time?!" Inuyasha asked angrily as Sango also came out from the bushes.

"We just want to see if everything's ok between you two," Sango said with a smile. "What?! I can take care of this by myself!" Inuyasha cried angrily, "sure you can," Miroku said with a smirk as Inuyasha began chasing him. Kagome smiled at the sight, "Miroku, don't make him mad!" Sango cried with a scowl. Everything is back to normal and I got a new boyfriend! Kagome thought smiling as she watched Inuyasha chase Miroku all over the place.

End!!!

Me: how was it?

Inuyasha: better i guess

Kagome: we'll be onto the next story soon

Sango: review and update!


End file.
